Honey Extract
by FailingDemi
Summary: “Sweet,” he commented, smiling as he kicked off the plug to the drain. The soapy water started to recede, but only slowly, rose petals stuck onto their skin, but they paid no mind. “But you’re skin is much sweeter.” HikaKao Cont. to Peppermint Candy.


A/N: Have been waiting? A week or more maybe...I can't remember when I have started, but I finished it! And it must be the longest oneshot that I have ever written. It shot past nineteen pages, but hey...don't get intimidated. It's a good read. -wink wink-

Well. To tell you all the truth. I kind of gotten bored with the intercourse part, but fear not--! I filled the story to the brim with suggestive themes and Hikaru's foreplay fantasies. As well there's this small...plot! CLAP FOR ME! -smile-

In the flash back, the things in normal text are Hikaru's fantasies. Just to let you know. In the present, the things in italicize is the fantasies/ nightmare/etc. The beginning is the night of the day they arrived in the bullet train, so all the suggestive themeing takes place in the next day. -smile-

As well, although I didn't say anything, I have scheduled some ...surprises in it. So to let you know...have fun!

:D

-:Warning:-

If you don't wanna get scarred - **leave now**. If you don't wanna look at this in disgust - **leave now**. If you rather not see the results of a brainwashed Demi-kun -** leave now**. This is **twincest**. **And yes, it's sex between two twins.**

If you don't like it - **LEAVE NOW**. Because I won't give a damn if you flame me. M-rated, and it's **explicit**. And I must have a really demented...brain. -puts down finger- And I'm not going to blame Lit now.

:3

**Disclaimer: This is AU--and in the same dimension of _Scenario_--there are some changed things in appearance and slightly in** **attitude. And I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**The Fourth in the Cherry Series**

--:Honey Extract

"_I'll cross-dress in absolutely suggestive clothing, I'll put on lip-gloss in twenty-seven different flavors which includes maple syrup, and I'll intentionally seduce you, because," Kaoru bombarded. "You. Can't. Touch. Me."_

* * *

_Losing all self-control, he tackles his brother onto the bed, earning a yelp from the other. His mouth feverishly eats the delicious feast before him, and he claws his brother out from his clothing._

_-I can't stop myself.—_

_Kaoru's yukata slides past his thighs and his sash has come undone, despite his wishes. He peels the yukata apart, his mouth kissing and biting the nibbled flesh, as his hand clutches the hems of the clothing apart— "Hikaru!" his lover cries when his teeth sank into the sensitive flesh. –"It h-hurts! Stop!"—small bubbles of red slides down his bitten skin and flows into his mouth._

_He tastes the iron tasting liquid, allowing his tongue to lap up the blood. A whimper escapes the uke's mouth; his bony hands feebly attempt to push him away. His mouth moves to another spot, ignoring the tears and sobs that came from his younger twin. As his sharp teeth clamps into his flesh, a throated scream sounds out; drops of tears stains his cheeks._

_His bite releases and Kaoru chokes on sobs, "D-Don't hurt me…please."_

_Like a shot of a bullet, he comes to his senses, his eyes wide with shock and horror._

_He hears, loud and clear, the cries and feels the hot tears of a brother in pain._

_And he was the cause of it._

* * *

_His eyes snapped open to meet the swamping darkness. He laid there paralyzed in their bed, unable to move but only breathe. His short breaths wafted out from his parted lips—the sinful lips that didn't stop when he willed it. His hands stiffly moved to his face, touching the beads of cold sweat. _

_Hikaru sat up from the bed; his black and white yukata was damp with his sweat. His hazel eyes barely adjusted to the darkness, and his heart started to slow down from the previously fast beats. He stayed in that position for a while, as his mind reeled back to the memory that was just so vivid in his mind._

"_Kao…ru…" he whispered, while blinking out of trance. His hand felt around next to him. Nothing. Panic-struck, Hikaru got onto his knees, and desperately felt around. "Kami…Kaoru, you better be here!" He felt a lump in the sheets, and tried to tear away the covers. "Kaoru!" _

_His younger twin shifted slightly, and then—_

Click

_Goldenrod lights flooded into his eyes, and a sleepy-eyed twin stared at him amidst the sheets. "W-What—?" Hikaru tore away the sheets from his little brother's chest revealing a disorderly yukata. Frantic hands glided towards him and cupped his cheeks, patting it several times to confirm that he was there. "Hikaru?" _

"_Kaoru, you're okay, right?" he asked breathlessly, as he sat on Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru stared up questionably, as Hikaru took the hems into his hands and pulled the yukata apart. He bombarded questions, "Are you hurt anywhere? Did I hurt you? You're not hurt, right?"_

"_Eh—eh?" Kaoru asked, as determined eyes scanned across his chest. "Hikaru—?"_

_Hikaru's eyes landed on a bruise sitting on his neck—_

"_Ah!" Hikaru's head ducked until his sweat-soaked hair tickled against Kaoru's propped upper torso. "God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was think—" A hand landed a rough shove on his shoulder, sending him sprawling backwards against the bed. Hikaru watched Kaoru grumpily sit up and readjust the cloth on his shoulder._

"_Hikaru…what the hell are you doing?!" He asked sharply, and gave Hikaru a lopsided stare. _

"_I didn't mean to hurt you—I'm sorry—! I didn't want to! I couldn't control myself!"_

_Kaoru frowned as he scratched his mass of light-hair. "Hikaru…you didn't…hurt me…" he said in a quiet voice. Hikaru stopped in his rambles, as he stared at the thin figure in front of him. "Maybe you're stressing out…did today's ride in the bullet train get to your head or something?"_

"_No, but—"_

"_Maybe you had a nightmare…"_

_Hikaru twitched._

"_And you were moving and trembling next to me when we were sleeping…so you were probably having a nightmare."_

_A bead of sweat slid down from Hikaru's forehead. A nightmare…yeah…it was probably a nightmare. The older twin found it somewhat hard to believe. It felt so real, and—_

_What happens…if he really lose control? A light pat pulled him from his thoughts, and Kaoru smiled slightly, "Let's go to sleep…kay?"_

_Hikaru submissively crawled towards his space on the bed, and he slid underneath the covers, burying himself within the comfort of the sheets. He felt insecure and jumpy, his heart still pounding ferociously in his ears. Kaoru reached over, closed the table-side lamp, and darkness came back to haunt him._

_There were some movement—Kaoru was sliding underneath the sheets—and a warm breath bounced off Hikaru's cheek. A hand reached out and stroked Hikaru softly on the side of his face, before taking Hikaru's hand._

"…_Hikaru, just sleep…okay?" he asked softly, the words muffled through his lips._

* * *

_--: In the present…_

"Awwww, shiiiit!" he whined, his hand twisting the doorknob this way and that. The male pounded onto the door hard. "HEY! GET US OUT OF HERE!!"

His twin that sat on the toilet seat only nonchalantly flung his heels off. "Hikaru…I don't…really think anyone can hear us..." The older male's breathing hitched and he rapped on the door some more. No, no, he can't be stuck inside with _him_.

"Dammit," Hikaru swore, while running a hand through his hair. He spun around to face the author that was casually swinging his legs back and forth. "Kaoru, I…wish you didn't win that stupid raffle!"

"Well. It's not my fault that a fan gave me a raffle ticket," Kaoru murmured, tapping his chin with his finger. He laughed, as he scratched his head. "And wow…if it wasn't for your friend then maybe we wouldn't have been chased out of that store…"

"Of course!" the elder twin rebutted heatedly, as he pressed his back against the door. "They almost MOBBED us, Kaoru! And all we get out of it was a stupid raffle ticket for some suite!"

"It's not bad now is it? We have a hot steam bath here," Kaoru said innocently, with a smile gracing his lush pink lips.

* * *

_--: Flash Back_

_He did not know how annoying it was when his own brother threatened him like that. Hitachiin Hikaru, the best fashion designer in Japan, had thought that his twin's threat…wouldn't be anything crueler than being suspended from eating a bag of candies. But no…_

_Just to enforce the threat, once they left the train yesterday, his twin brother had told him, 'And if you touch me or do anything of that sort—!' His voice dropped down into a whisper. 'No. Sex.'_

_And that's that._

_Hikaru, the egoistical Hitachiin, had thought that it would be most easy to control his will, because he was such a level-headed person. Well. He was wrong._

_His dream the night before had left heavy impressions on him. What if he completely loses his self-control? He shook his head. He couldn't. No. He had a control over his will…_

_Although, he had self-control, it was annoying. Goddamn annoying him to the very core. His hazel eyes were transfixed to Kaoru's innocent smile that nagged him to just claim them those lips. He could not believe just how…hot the author looked as he was just there with a foot up on a chair as he slipped on a pair of heels._

_His light auburn orbs wandered from Kaoru's face and dragged down to his neck that was tickled by light caramel hair. He bet that it still tasted sweet from the peppermint. Kaoru was wearing a dress, a beautiful and short dress that slid down his thighs, and he had a turtle neck to hide the bruises that Hikaru gave him the day before. He fastened on the straps, and patted his heels, satisfied._

"_Alright, Hikaru…we finished breakfast here, so let's go out to spend the whole morning and afternoon," he said in a soft voice, as his foot left the chair. Hikaru objected to the action with a whine, and his twin brother raised an eyebrow at him in question. "What?"_

"_Nothing," he gruffly replied. Hikaru ripped his eyes off his brother, and looked at something in their temporary hotel room. "Where are we going?"_

"_We're at Kyoto!" he exclaimed, while looking at a tour pamphlet. "There are many places we can go. We can go to Gion," he counted off. "Or the shopping area and get some clothes, but you're a fashion designer so I bet we hardly need to buy some. OR--! We can just go to a five-star hotel instead of this one."_

"_Why? You don't like this?" he asked, as he strayed to the windows to open the room. Kaoru shrugged as he grabbed his purse. _

"_Gah, I just feel like…this hotel isn't good enough…anyways…Hikaru, can't I dress like a normal man for once?" Kaoru whined. The elder twin glanced at Kaoru and shook his head, before returning to gaze outside. "I hate cross-dressing all the time. Even though we can't release into the public that you have a twin brother, I can _look_ different—"_

"_Yeah. But just think about it—do you think that the hotel is going to give us, _guys_, a one-bed suite? Besides, you need to be a woman, because if you act so 'girly' around me a lot, you'll be called gay," Hikaru deadpanned._

"_I'm not gay."_

"_You're right. _We're_ gay."_

_Kaoru blew a spirited raspberry, as Hikaru rummaged in his bag. "And so, to further disguise the fact that you're my brother…or relative," He whipped around with something clenched between his fingers. Kaoru's eyes landed on the box that he had. "You're going to be dying your hair black."_

"_W-WHAT?!" _

_He tossed it to the cross-dresser and Kaoru made a face at the box in his hand. His hazel eyes wandered back up towards Hikaru. "Why…?"_

"_Because. No one can know that we are actually brothers or twins to be precise," he rationalized. But truthfully, there was no reason why Kaoru had to cross dress. Hikaru just went with the idea that they could show affection more easily in the public if Kaoru dressed as a woman. _

"_So, dye that black, _or

_Kaoru looked hopeful; after all, he didn't want to dye his hair an ugly shade of black (no offense to black-haired people!), and besides…what if it's permanent? _

_Hikaru whipped out another box and displayed it in the air. Kaoru's eyes widened._

"_Dye it blonde."_

"_I REFUSE!" _

* * *

_After a struggle, Kaoru finally decided to dye his hair black. Now they were out in the streets of the Gion, wondering what to do to waste their entire morning. There were some strange stares that they had received, but the twins passed it off thinking that they were staring because Kaoru was absolutely convincing in his appearance, or Hikaru was just too handsome._

_Hikaru was being distracted by his brother. Perhaps the way that the dress brushed past Kaoru's milky thighs distracted him; or was it the way that Kaoru would smile and have that particular devious glint to his eyes?_

_The designer turned grim, as his little brother toyed around with a cosmetic set in a department store. 'You…You're doing it on purpose!' Kaoru wheeled around in the revolving chair and smiled at him._

"_Hey, Hikaru-kuuun, what do you think of this color?" he asked sweetly, while pointing to his shiny, pink-gloss coated lips. The usage of '-kun' after his name sounded strange when Kaoru sounded it out, and yet it sounded perfect when his name rolled off Kaoru's tongue. _

-Wrapping his arm around Kaoru's slim waist, he lowers his head, greedily licking off the lip gloss. He nibbles and bites Kaoru's lips hungrily, and suddenly the kiss turns fierce. His tongue delves into Kaoru's mouth, and nudges, tackles, massages the other muscle inside.-

…_Yum._

_Hikaru's face burst into a flame of red, and he quickly pivoted on his heels, refusing to look at Kaoru. 'Dammit, he's using a suffix!'_

_The lady at the counter had a light blush as she smiled at Kaoru. "Gee, your boyfriend there is so bashful," she said. Kaoru returned the smile, as he wheeled back towards the black counter top._

"_Well…he's such a touchy man," Kaoru said with a teasing voice, as Hikaru's face flared up again. "Always touching me—…" Kaoru placed a hand on his cheek and feigned a slight blush. "He has no willpower."_

_Hikaru fumed, and he crossed his arms. He snapped, "Kaoru, if you can put that thing down, let's go."_

"_But I can't put it down!" his twin objected, as he hugged the product. He gave Hikaru a pout, and his eyes started to glaze over. "Pretty please…Hikaru-kun? I really like this, and we hardly ever come here anyways."_

"_Yeah, yeah, get your girlfriend something nice here. After all, Kyoto is the place where beautiful women come from," the thirty-year old woman said, with a teasing look. Kaoru giggled underneath his breath, and stood up from the seat. He briskly walked closer to Hikaru, until they were face-to-face. _

"_Hikaru-kun, the lady is right," he murmured softly, while brushing his fingertips onto Hikaru's shoulders; Hikaru found his face heating. "Onegai?" _

"_You're not going to be using it any way. And what's this?"_

"_It's strawberry flavored!" Kaoru chirped. "It's your favorite, right, Hikaru-kun?"_

"_Why are we getting this?"_

"_Please?"_

_The designer's face became red, as he stared at Kaoru's face. Of course, Kaoru was just playing with him, and taunting him. 'Maybe, it's a test of willpower,' he thought to himself. After a moment of staring, something glistened at the corner of his little brother's eye—_

"_Fine, fine! I'll get it for you, sheesh, woman," Hikaru grumbled, snatching away the bottle of lip gloss. He swallowed thickly, as he walked towards the cash register. "You're so troublesome, Kaoru." _

_Hikaru placed the lip gloss onto the countertop as the woman started to cash up the price. He fished out a credit card from his wallet and gave it to the woman. Kaoru stood from behind, as he secretly wiped the glistening drop, mentally thanking his misplaced contacts for the teary eyes._

"_Here, you wanted this?" Hikaru asked, shoving a paper bag into Kaoru's hands. "I have no idea why you would purchase something like this." Kaoru smiled innocently at him before he twirled around, his back facing his older brother._

"_Yosh! Onward, Hikaru-kun!" he cheered, while marching down aimlessly in the department store. The eldest twin sighed inwardly. He knew that Kaoru was just tormenting him with cute smiles, suggestive moves, and…_

_Hikaru fumed silently, as he followed after Kaoru. If he let his desires get out and touch Kaoru in anyway, that sadist would deprive him of sex, which he can't live without. But so far he was doing good with controlling himself._

_He absently followed Kaoru into a store, and plopped down into a leather-covered bench tiredly as Kaoru wandered off. '…that guy. His imagination never runs dry, huh…' Hikaru sighed as he put his hands over his face. 'I wonder, what other things, he'll do just to spite me—'_

"_Hikaru-kuuun!" an all too familiar voice popped out, and Hikaru's eyes jerked open as something landed into his arms, and embraced his neck. He identified the 'something' to be Kaoru, but something…didn't feel quite…right. Kaoru pulled back from the sudden contact, and propped a knee up onto where Hikaru was sitting._

"_So? What do you think?"_

"_Eh? What—" Hikaru's eyes widened, as his mind registered what his brother had on his body. "…the—"_

"_It's very comfortable, not too revealing…this actually feels good, although it's ridiculous for me to wear it," Kaoru blatantly told him, while patting Hikaru's mass of light-chocolate hair. Hikaru's hazel eyes stared at him. Kaoru had changed into a silky pink dress/skirt or whatever it was. The flimsy top had long straps that hung off on his shoulders, revealing soft and milky flesh that was barely covered underneath…_

_They were still littered with light purple bruising from their previous love-making. But Hikaru never found it to look so delicious. _

_Especially that mouth-watering collarbone of his…_

_Hikaru found himself licking his lips, but stopped himself by pulling his eyes down from Kaoru's upper body. _

_That…was when he made the biggest mistake ever. Kaoru's skirt barely ended past his thighs, showing smooth, pale skin that weren't touched or bruised; suddenly he felt this need to immediately taste them. _

"_Hi. Ka. Ru-kun," Kaoru sang softly, with a teasing smile upon his lips. Hikaru felt his face heat up slightly, as a gentle touch on his shoulder jerked him from his fantasies. His gaze met Kaoru's golden, seducing orbs. "What do you think, hmm? You like? Because if you do, I'll make sure I'll wear it for you every night."_

_-He's just taunting. He's just taunting. He just taunting-_

_It's not like Kaoru was fine with women clothing. He still hated it; he was still annoyed with the excessive amount of clothing and accessories that women _must _wear. But Kaoru was willing to risk his dignity just to taunt and spite his older doppelganger._

_After all, it was fun being a sadist. _

"_Wha…" Hikaru's question died before it left his mouth, as feathery light touches trailed down from his shoulder and slid down to his chest. His heart completely stopped, when Kaoru brought his head down towards his ear; his warm breath sprayed onto his sensitive earlobe; it was on purpose, it was on purpose—_

"_Come on, Hikaru-kun, you like what you see, don't you?" he asked in a low purr; the breath rasped gently against his ear. The older twin swallowed thickly, and he bit down his tongue to keep them from licking his lips. Hikaru's wary eyes were glued to Kaoru's revealed thighs; with each movement that his little brother made the smooth silk slid across his skin._

-Tender touches feather down Kaoru's sides, and hands plant themselves on his thighs, slowly climbing up the smooth flesh. Kaoru's flimsy skirt pushes up his thighs easily; his tiny frail hands lace around Hikaru's neck and his lips brush ever so slightly against the other. A low grumble vibrates from Hikaru's throat, as his lips grazes past Kaoru's earlobe.

"Tease," Hikaru says, as Kaoru's lips twisted upwards.—

"_Dammit, Kaoru," he grumbled, as he tried to back away. "Stop it."_

_A slender finger aimlessly drew shapes on the older twin's clothed chest before dragging it up to Hikaru's chin. Kaoru pinned him down, putting his entire weight onto Hikaru's stomach. "Hikaru-kun. I'm not understanding," Kaoru pestered annoyingly with a sweet tone; his hands laid on top of his chest. "Stop what?"_

'_Damn, I can't take it any longer! Can someone, _someone_ please stop him—'_

"_Oh, Hitachiin?"_

_Both hazel eyes glanced at the owner of the voice, and they blinked. A tall blonde was staring at them with crystal blue eyes, and he had several paper bags in his hands, signaling that he was shopping._

"_Ah…" Hikaru murmured, as he tried to push Kaoru off him; however his younger twin kept him pinned down. "Suoh."_

_The blonde's face beamed, as he gave an acknowledging nod towards Kaoru. "I see you two…lovers are busy here." The younger twin easily slid off Hikaru's stomach, and he smiled obliviously at the twenty-five year old._

"_Not lovers, just…acquaintances," Kaoru said, while extending out a hand. "Hitachiin Kaoru, I'm Hikaru-kun's…distant relative." _

_A sly smile came about the newcomer's face, as he took Kaoru's slender hand into his larger one. He brought Kaoru's hand to his lips, and they brushed over his soft, tender skin; the azure-eyed man smirked into Kaoru's smooth skin. "Suoh Tamaki. Very pleased to meet you."_

"_So, you know Hikaru-kun?" Kaoru asked, his hand dropping back to his side. _

_Tamaki smiled warmly. "Yes, we're business associates. Fancy seeing him here in Kyoto when Hitachiin Co.'s quarters are in Tokyo," he said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. Hikaru stayed silent, hating the direction where the conversation was leading to._

"_Everyone needs a vacation, Suoh-san."_

"_Call me Tamaki," he replied. Kaoru's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked slightly surprised; Hikaru, on the other hand, growled underneath his breath. He didn't like the way 'Tamaki' quickly 'befriended' Kaoru._

_The older twin was completely disturbed by the way Tamaki would glance at Kaoru's exposed body parts that only _he _had the right to see. A low growl rumbled from his throat, as his hazel eyes narrowed at the business associate._

"_Alright, Tamaki-san," Kaoru said, with a complete carefree smile, ignoring the growl coming from the possessive Hitachiin. The only thing that really bothered Hikaru the most was the way of how oblivious Kaoru could act in a moment of peril. '...god damn him,' he cursed angrily. _

_If he was correct in his terms…then Tamaki was _flirting _with his twin brother, his lover—his _property

"_How charming," Hikaru spat sarcastically underneath his breath. Kaoru didn't seem to catch Hikaru's words, but snapped out of the conversation, as he looked down at the flimsy clothing. _

"_Ah," Kaoru chimed, as a light blush flushed onto his face. "I should change out from these; excuse me." He politely nodded before scampering away towards the changing stalls, and he disappeared around the corner of the stalls._

_There was a moment of complete silence before Tamaki's aloof gaze landed on Hikaru. His hands dug into his pockets, and he attempted a conversation. "So…Hitachiin, how's your company?"_

"_I came here to relax, not think about the Hitachiin Co. Other than that, you have nothing to nose around in," Hikaru replied coolly, as he sat back against the cushion. His hazel eyes met his business associate's eyes, and he narrowed them at him. He fired rudely, "What?"_

"_Oh nothing, I'm a bit amazed of how sweet your relative is compared to you," he said with a smile. Hikaru suspiciously glared at him; his hands balled into a fist against the leather bench that he was sitting on._

"_Insulting me?"_

"_Maybe."_

_The atmosphere grew stiff and intense, as Hikaru glared at him intensely. "Look, Suoh. Stop hitting on her, she's not interested in you," Hikaru growled venomously. Tamaki smirked as he looked amused at the designer's statement._

"_Eh? How would you know? I thought you weren't her boyfriend."_

"_I am," Hikaru rebutted, his lips twitching upwards enough to bare his teeth. "So stay the hell away from her."_

"_My, my, how scary," Tamaki laughed. He eyed Kaoru, as the younger Hitachiin left the changing rooms with the sleeping wear in his hands. Kaoru wandered over, completely unaware with the tense atmosphere. "Ah, Kaoru-chan—"_

_The name made Hikaru's eye twitch; he snapped, immediately standing up from the bench, and roughly grabbed Tamaki's collar in a choking manner. Hikaru snarled, "Bastard, don't call her that—"_

"_Hikaru-kun!"_

_WHACK_

_A blow to Tamaki's head pulled Hikaru out of his current rage, and both Hitachiins' eyes landed on the intruder who forcibly made her way into the conversation. "Tamaki, you idiot! So THIS is where you have gone to!" she exclaimed._

"_What the hell do you mean, Renge-kun? You were taking forever talking with that lady at the counter," he complained, as the small brunette figure bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet. "I had to wander around." Tamaki turned to the twins with a disarming smile. "This is my companion, Hoshakuji Renge; I agreed to accompany her here."_

"_Ah, are these your friends?" Renge asked, staring at Tamaki in question._

"_Hitachiin Hikaru, I'm Suoh's business associate," Hikaru blatantly said, while crossing his arms. Renge's brown, chocolate eyes wandered to Kaoru, who smiled nervously and waved._

"_Hitachiin Kaoru—"_

_Renge's eyes widened and she gasped. "You're THE Hitachiin Kaoru?!" Said author became paralyzed as Renge captured his hands and shook them frantically. "Omigosh! I never knew I could meet you in person!! I've been a HUGE fan of your books—ALL your books!" Renge immediately released his slender hands and dug in her purse. "Can you give me an autograph?!"_

"_Uhm…okay?" he replied, a bit freaked out by Renge's sudden proclamation. Kaoru took the pen and the notepad and scribbled on his signature. "Er…anything else I can do for you?" The author asked politely as he returned the items._

"_YES!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes set off into a sparkle. "Can you write a snippet where Juunshi-kun and Asami-chan are together?"_

"_Er...actually…I can't do that," he defended; Kaoru was planning to kill off a character in his next book, but telling this otaku would be signing his death sentence. "I…uh—" Strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him away from the crazy fangirl; his back bumped into his lover's chest. _

"_I'm sorry, but Kaoru…is not going to go out of her way to do anything that requires her to change her plot," Hikaru replied for him. Kaoru mentally thanked his older brother for speaking for him._

"_Ah…but no worries! I HAVE HITACHIIN-SENSEI'S AUTOGRAPH!" she cheered. They turned rigid, as the bustle in the department store turned eerily quiet. Renge also froze, as she brought her hands down and twirled around to observe her surroundings: everyone was staring at them._

"_Uhm. What?" Kaoru asked._

_There was a thick silence before the crowds of people came running towards them, screaming, "AIYEE!! IT'S HITACHIIN-SENSEI! OMIGOSH! AUTOGRAPH!!"_

"_Shit," Hikaru mumbled, as he grabbed Kaoru's hand into his and pulled the dazed twin. "RUN!" And the Hitachiins broke out into a sprint, with the older twin leading the other. Their shoes slapped across the marble tiles of the store, as they tried to accomplish complicated weaves around shelves, just to lose some of their mobbing company._

_The Hitachiin twins bolted out the open doors and into the sun-basked streets. Although, their strategy of dashing around corners and sharp turns worked well, they still had a mob tumbling after them like a flood. _

_The author-adoring fans screamed Kaoru's name, attracting and adding more people to the growing mob. "Why didn't you use an alias?!" Hikaru yelled between his breaths, while dashing through a skinny alley. His doppelganger who followed after him shot him a tired look, but didn't summon the strength to reply._

_They had been running through the streets and dashed by walking tourists for quite a while; it had been almost four or so minutes before Kaoru's poor health stature caught up to him. _

_He couldn't run any faster and farther. It was getting harder to breath; his lungs demanded for air, and gasping for breath didn't seem to cure him for the lack of oxygen. He lost feeling in his legs, and he felt like falling onto the floor._

_It wasn't long after these horrid symptoms, when Kaoru's heels stubbed into a raised platform, and he was sent falling on to the floor. Kaoru crashed to the ground, his hand in Hikaru's hand tightened slightly, as he gasped out a soft: "W-Wait—!"_

"_Eh? Kaoru, can you get up?" he asked hurriedly, kneeling down to his fallen twin. Kaoru shook his head, while shutting his eyes. His sides were killing him, and of course he needed air. Hikaru's eyes snapped to the crowd; they were coming nearer. "Kaoru…I think…you might want to stand up and run."_

"_Dammit, I can't—!" his sentence was cut off when the mob of women and girls alike surrounded him with pens and tablets. Hikaru was shoved far from his twin, and he landed harshly on his behind, ten feet away from where he had last stood._

"_...how troublesome that stupid Suoh," Hikaru grumbled. 'If that idiot didn't appear, then his girlfriend wouldn't have seen Kaoru and blabbed to the whole world about him. Oh kami-sama.'_

* * *

"_Kaoru, are you okay?" he asked for the umpteenth time after the certain mob incident. Hikaru's eyes were set intently on his airy-headed twin who had several scratches and band-aids on his face and hands._

"_Yes! I'm completely fine!" he chirped, before bringing a cup of hot coffee to his lips. Kaoru leaned back in the green steel chair as he sighed. "Ahh, nothing beats hot coffee at twelve o' clock sharp. The best!"_

"_It's surprising how you stayed optimistic even after you got mobbed—" Hikaru paused slightly, as his finger ran up and down the cup of ice water. "—correction, _we_ got mobbed."_

_The mention made Kaoru frown slightly, and he rubbed his slim wrists. "By the way, Hikaru, it completely hurt when you grabbed me suddenly—" Kaoru froze in his sentence, and a sly smile made its way onto his face. "Hikaru-kun, you do know you _touched _me right?"_

_Shivers were sent up his spine as he realized it. "I…uh…it was completely—"_

"_Unintentional?" Kaoru asked in a low whisper. "Yeah. I knew you would say something like that just to escape punishment."_

"_I-Idiot!" Hikaru chided, before taking a sip of his ice water. "I was getting you away from the mob." Kaoru's gentle smile suddenly replaced his seductive beam and a hand stroked Hikaru's hand comfortingly._

"_Yeah, I know. I was just playing with you," he said with a toothy grin. "Ah!" Kaoru perked up as he started to dig into his sling bag. "One of my fans gave me a raffle ticket!" He showed it to Hikaru. "Let's go to the drawing! It's today!"_

"_What the hell is it for?"_

"_A five-star suite! I heard they had a gigantic bathroom with a customized tub! It's really cool! It's like this bamboo-built tub, and it has the water straight from the hot springs, and—" Kaoru chirped in a bubbly tone; Hikaru's eyes were fixated upon Kaoru's moving, shiny lips that were just inviting him to kiss it. Hikaru slapped his hand over his head to calm him of the urges. "—there are also plenty of bath accessories!"_

"_Why do you even care?"_

"_It's a perfect bath to rejuvenate the spirit! After all you've been a little down-ish—"_

'_That's because you're refraining me from touching you!'_

"—_and well, you must be quite stressed out with all your work, after all—! The point of a vacation is to unwind and re—laaax—!" Kaoru said with a little purr. He immediately finished his cup of coffee, and stood up from the café table. "Alright! Let's go to the raffle!"_

_Hikaru stared with a displeased frown on his face. He murmured. "I refuse to go anywhere."_

"_Hikaru-kun, onegai?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine," Kaoru huffed, as his eyes wandered the café. He spotted a group of people standing off to the side, as Hikaru took a perverted glance at the bare thighs underneath his dress. Why…did he have to be refrained from touching his own brother?_

_It's just so…not right!_

_Kaoru planted his hands on his hips and stared hard at Hikaru, who met his hardened gaze as casually as he could. "Look. This is a waste of a raffle! I'll go ask one of those handsome men to accompany me to the raffle—"_

_A vein popped on Hikaru's head._

"—_and there's a sixty-percent chance that I might be groped and raped along the way, but it's okay—"_

_Hikaru stood up abruptly, "Let's go."_

"_Alright!" he rejoiced, as he captured Hikaru's arm and dragged him out from the gates. "Let's get that suite!"_

* * *

_It was hot, sweaty, crowded, and Hikaru and Kaoru blended just right in. Wearing a hat over his dyed hair, Kaoru waited patiently next to Hikaru, bouncing up and down. No one had noticed the author and his twin in the crowd; they were all anticipating the winner of the drawing. Kaoru gripped the ticket in his hand, and he murmured hopefully, "It HAS to be number 435! GOT TO BE!"_

_Suddenly the crowd became quiet as the announcer walked up to the platform high above their heads. The man held his hands up to further silence the crowds, and he took the microphone stand into his hands and exclaimed. "WELCOME TO OUR MONTHLY GIVE AWAY RAFFLE! This month we're giving the winner a luxury suite for two!"_

_Everyone 'oohed' on cue, and Hikaru just rolled his eye. The man that was weighed down with many accessories flung his hand into the air, and his sun glasses shone brightly, sending a glare. "Luxury suite with finely crafted furniture and a large widescreen TV with all the channels! Gourmet food can be requested by phone, and there are even a call-in massage specialist." More friggin oohs._

'_Just shut the hell up already…' he mentally cursed, as he crossed his arms in the midst of the crowd. "Kami, just get this over with."_

"_Shh!" Kaoru shushed him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "He's describing more!"_

"_As well a new feature--! A large bathroom with bamboo built in to replicate a perfect hot springs bath! Rose petals and herbal leaves are standing by!" People whooped, and Hikaru sighed and shook his head. "And all you lovers out there are just waiting to see who will win!"_

"_Got to be 435!" Kaoru murmured in a continuous chant, as he bobbed up and down. There was silence as the box was taken up to the announcer, and his hand went in through the open hole in the top. He rummaged his hand in the possibly million of tickets—_

'_Is he that determined to get the suite? I think with this much people, we don't have a chance—"_

"_Raffle 435!" the announcer suddenly yelled. "Will the lucky winner come up here and claim the key card for the hotel suite!" _

"_ALRIGHT!" Kaoru exclaimed, while throwing his hands up in the air. "WE GOT IT! WE _WIN

_Hikaru watched his brother prance up towards the platform while envious eyes trailed after him. '…this guy is totally…unbelievable…'_

* * *

"_Is this it?" Hikaru asked rudely as he walked into the golden adorned room. Kaoru squeezed in beside him and dropped their bags on the floor. "It's so…spacey."_

_He surveyed the large suite. There was a couch with the promised widescreen TV. The golden and scarlet curtains cast an orange glow in the room, giving it a cozy feel. Hikaru walked towards the closet and stepped out of his shoes in it._

_He shuffled across the carpet-covered floor, and dropped into a large chair that he immediately sunk in. "I'm beat." _

"_Hm, well, I got everything done here," Kaoru said, as he finished organizing his things in the closet. Hikaru's tired hazel eyes watched his doppelganger as he skidded across from the king-sized bed to the closet. _

"_Well! Now that I have a good look at it, it has this nice…uncramped air to it!" Kaoru exclaimed optimistically after he drew in a breath. "And the dim lights just make it much easier on my eyes…I like this suite! It's intricately designed, beautiful cupboards—and ooh! We even have our own little bar!" Kaoru pranced over to the long table with the tall revolving black stools. He ran his hand over the sleek black countertop. _

"_It's so…luxurious."_

_While watching Kaoru run his bony hands across the sleek surface, Hikaru's unoccupied mind began to be swamped by fantasies. "Huh? What's here? Kaoru bent over the counter to see what it held, and it provided Hikaru a _delicious _view. _

--He pins him down against the sleek black marble countertop, and kisses him fervently on the lips. Moans spray out from Kaoru's lips, and damn, he loves the sounds that he makes. It was music to his ears, and spurred on his lust drive. He grabs Kaoru's flimsy, revealing dress and hastily undoes them, despite his little brother's weak but wanton objections, and—

"_Hikaru, look what I found!" his younger brother exclaimed suddenly while holding a large porcelain bottle in his hands. His hazel eyes examined the smooth white container as he set it on the black counter top. "The finest sake around! I heard that it's best when it's cold, so I'll get a bucket of ice—"_

—oh god. Kaoru's naked body was underneath him; his body was fully exposed to hungry eyes. The younger doppelganger shakes when his warm skin touches the cold marble. Hikaru takes the cold sake and pours it onto his body; Kaoru shakes in fear and excitement, as his body is coated with a layer of moisture. Hikaru smirks, as he pins Kaoru's weak and frail wrists above his head, and he starts out his salacious feast starting. With. Kaoru's. co—

"_Hikaru! Are you even listening?!" Kaoru demanded, as he finished heaping ice around the sake bottle. He patted the wooden bucket, and stared at the fantasizing Hitachiin, who blinked at Kaoru questionably. "I said. Let's eat dinner, and then wash up before taking a little drink. After that, we'll go to bed, and tomorrow we'll go out to eat breakfast."_

"_Fine with me," Hikaru replied dazedly. The younger twin shot him a strange look as he traveled to the phone that sat on the desk. He plopped onto the bed and grabbed the phone while reading the manual._

"_Hmm…we just dial this number for…room services…aha--! There…meals…" Kaoru murmured to himself. He punched in a series of numbers and put the phone to his ears. Hikaru only watched him dazedly; his eyes observing the way Kaoru's lips would move. "Ah…thank you."_

"_They'll be right up in a second, Hikaru," Kaoru said, as he stood up from the bed. He walked towards cupboards and to a mini-fridge. "I wonder what kind of food they serve…"_

--Cream is spread evenly across his plump, bruised lips, and Kaoru helplessly gazes at his older brother. Hikaru handles the maple syrup in his hands and smirks slyly; he squeezes a certain amount onto Kaoru's flushed skin, and smears it on his chest with a hand.—

"_Ah…they have peanut butter, jelly, there's butter too," he exclaimed, looking through the items. "Huh…where's the bread? Oh! They have chocolate ice cream!" _

--The thick paste of the peanut butter is lathered onto his neck, while the jelly accompanies it later. He leans down until his face was in front of Kaoru's pulsing member, and he blows a taunting hot air over it. He scoops a spoonful of ice cream and dumps it onto Kaoru's crotch, and he shudders involuntarily.—

"_Hmm? Ah. There's a can of whip cream?" Kaoru licked his lips. "Mm. I wonder if we'll be charged if we take this out too…"_

--Hikaru's hands landed on a spray bottle of whip cream, and a wicked idea comes into mind. Hikaru takes the can and sprays it, coating the entire chocolate and member with the cream. He sits back, as his hands stopped at Kaoru's hip. His head bends down and he languidly flickers his tongue on the whip cream experimentally, before he dives in to eat his 'dessert'.—

"_Hikaru?" A hand swished in front of his face, and Hikaru blinked. "Food's here, and you're looking dazed, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," he murmured, pushing himself off the chair. He walked over to a table where there were two trays of carefully prepared food. He sat down onto a chair, and noticed that Kaoru followed after him. Kaoru's hair had changed color. His hair was back to light-brown and small drops of moisture clung to his wet bangs._

"_Wow…I can't believe how awesome these things are. It's so beautifully made," Kaoru commented as he picked up the silver fork into his right hand. A large foxy grin appeared on his face as he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Itada—kimasu!"_

_Hikaru boringly picked up the fork and poked at the food in front of him. His hazel eyes went from his gourmet dinner, and to Kaoru, who was enjoying his food. _

--Their food lies untouched and cold on the floor, off their plates and on their carpet. Hikaru hungrily attacks Kaoru, his lips meeting Kaoru's sweetened lips ferociously. He gnaws and nibbles, sometimes biting painfully on his lower lip. A groan exits Kaoru's mouth, and his frail hands presses against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru crushes Kaoru against the table, his hands grip Kaoru's arms tightly.—

"_Eh…aren't you going to eat?"_

"_I…uhm…I don't feel hungry," Hikaru muttered. He pushed away the plate with a hand and looked away. His mind was occupied in his pants; it was awfully tight and he was hard for a long while now. He hid it. He hid it well, but now…he's thinking of how to deal with it._

_A thought flittered into his mind. Maybe he wouldn't be able to control himself if Kaoru makes another seductive gesture, whether on purpose or not. Hikaru would completely lose his self-control and grab him without a second thought. _

_He'll have to…masturbate, and touch himself there. Hikaru sighed slightly, as he propped up his head with a hand. Maybe…he seriously needed to tell Kaoru to stop cross-dressing. Boy, would Kaoru be happy to hear that…_

"_Well! I'm done! I'm going to take a bath first," Kaoru said, after patting his mouth with a napkin. He stared at Hikaru with concerned auburn eyes. "Hikaru…try to eat, you've been acting somewhat…dizzy all day."_

_Kaoru left the table to gather his clothing from his baggage; Hikaru's predatory eyes glued onto Kaoru's figure and he was a bit disappointed when his brother walked into the bathroom._

_There was a gasp and a: "Wow!"_

_The bathroom can't be _that_ big…right? There were some rattling and rushing over water, and a small fog of steam emitted from the enclosed space. "Ah! Hikaru…come in here for a sec."_

_He stood up from the seat and trudged tiredly into the bathroom. Steam wafted towards his face once he opened the door, his hand glued on the doorknob. Hikaru shooed away the steam with a hand and peered inside to see a faint figure kneeling. "Eh…Kaoru?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, come in already," he impatiently said, while motioning him to come closer. Kaoru was kneeling next to the raised bamboo bath tub and a small shoot of wood was spitting out a steady stream of hot and steamy water. He held up a glass jar that was crammed with rose petals. "Look! Roses! Should I add this or these other flowers? Or should I dump them all together?"_

_Hikaru walked closer, and he heard a tap, but he didn't notice. "Ah…? Are those like…bathing accessories?"_

"_Yeah--!"_

_SLAM_

_Hikaru spun around to see the door fully closed, and he blinked. "Eh?"_

'_Lockdown: Successful,' a small robotic voice murmured near the door that only he could hear. 'Please enjoy yourselves!'_

"_Eh…eh…whaaat?!" Hikaru exclaimed, as his eyes burst wide. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Damn. Stupid. DOOR! 'Crap. Damn. I'm…locked in here with Kaoru!'_

"_Eh, what's this, Hikaru?" his brother's soft voice broke the silence. The older brother whisked around to see Kaoru holding a small bottle; his face was scrunched in confusion, as his eyes wandered to his older twin. "What…is this…?"_

"_GAH!" And he snatched it out of Kaoru's hands. He stared at it, surprised, shocked, baffled—anything to describe the emotion as he thought—_

'_What the hell is _lube_ doing here?!'_

"_Eh…? Is that lotion?" he asked innocently. Hikaru hid it behind his back, as he turned around to face his younger twin. _

"_N-No! No, it isn't!"_

"…_well…what happened?"_

"_We…are locked in."_

_There was a moment of silence before something sparked up in his mind._

"_Ah! Since we're both here…" Kaoru seated himself on the toilet and bent over towards the tub; his hand glided over the tolerably warm water. A small blush sprung on his face as he chirped, "Let's take a bath together like we used to when we were five!"_

"_That…" Hikaru objected weakly_.

–Hands run up smooth skin of Kaoru's naked thighs, lathering on sweet smelling soap. Mewls and soft groans exiting his little brother's parted mouth, as he nibbles softly along Kaoru's neck. He crushed Kaoru against the wall, his hot, throbbing erection pressed against the author's lower back.—

"_AH!"_

"Ah?_" Kaoru repeated in confusion, blinking, as he turned around. "Hikaru…?"_

"_We're locked in here!" he exclaimed, as he turned around to try the doorknob again. He rattled it, and:_

"_Awwww, shiiiit!"_

* * *

"So…Hikaru…" Kaoru said, as he pulled off all his clothes. He had taken the jar of rose petals and dumped it into the steamy water. Hikaru refused to look Kaoru in the eye; afraid that if he did, he would be further tempted to assault him. The chances of him losing his self-control increased when the door locked them in.

Kaoru immediately stood up from the toilet seat. Hikaru felt his warm presence creep closer until his naked chest was pressed against his back. Hands fluttered from behind him and slid onto Hikaru's upper torso; Hikaru shuddered involuntarily.

The younger twin nuzzled into his older brother's back and he murmured softly, "…Let's take a bath…okay…? You seem tense, and maybe—"

"Look, Kaoru—" he tried to reason, as Kaoru's fingers started to unbutton his shirt. Hikaru's hand caught Kaoru's and he pushed it down; he whipped around to see the author face-to-face; he immediately regretted it once he saw Kaoru's bare neck and collarbone.

"Let…let's not do this…" he weakly murmured. "I'm…serious."

"Eh? Why?" he asked, while blinking. Hikaru was one-hundred percent positive…that Kaoru wasn't in the seducing mood right now…which makes it a lot worse if Hikaru jumps him. "Really…isn't that what lovers do? Take a bath together?"

A blush decorated Hikaru's usual calm mien and he looked away with a hand covering his mouth. "St…Stupid! Where the hell do you get these weird fantasies?"

"Uhm…I read…some fanfiction online…"

"But they're just some children's fantasies!"

Kaoru slapped Hikaru's arm down and grabbed his shirt, and he resumed his unbuttoning. "Don't be shy, Hikaru." He adopted a mischievous grin. "By the way, since when do you ever get shy? You're always the seme, and usually you don't need me to prod at you to get what I want…right?"

Hikaru swallowed thickly as his shirt was pulled off of his body, leaving him half-naked. "Kaoru…You are aware that I might…"

"Might what?" he hummed, while tossing the shirt onto the floor. "Come on already." A quick look to Hikaru's nervous hazel eyes told the whole story. "Oh…you're scared about touching me? Tut-tut. When I said that…" Kaoru's arm laced around his neck and pulled him down an inch. "I meant that you couldn't initiate any touches, but I can touch you however I want, and I'm saying that I want you in the tub with me."

"W-What?" Hikaru exclaimed, his face suddenly turned red. "No…I'm saying that I might lose—"

"Come on—" Kaoru forcibly tugged off Hikaru's pants, before Hikaru's hand latched onto his boxers, keeping them on. The businessman twisted this way and that, trying to get out from Kaoru's grasp. "Gah! You're so impossible!"

"Hey! I don't want to do something that'll cause me to never—"

For a moment, their bareness met, Kaoru's chest against Hikaru's smooth back. He froze over. 'When the hell did he get out of his clothes?!' and Kaoru took the opportunity to tug Hikaru towards the spacey tub full of steaming water and petals.

"Jeez! Stop being so rebellious!" Kaoru demanded, as he made another grab at the only piece of clothing that kept Hikaru clothed.

"Kao--!"

SPLISH

They landed hard in the tub; the water rocked side to side, some splashed out onto the tiles. The petals stuck onto their bodies and swayed with the small ripples that were made. Hikaru's head was on Kaoru's soft chest as the suddenly warm water splashed alongside his cheek. His boxers were tugged off, making the used-to-be bulge more apparent. Hikaru adjusted his position slightly, and he looked up at Kaoru.

"Er…this proves to be a somewhat awkward position, Kaoru…"

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's head and hugged it. "Aw, no worries. We're not doing anything wrong right? So…" Kaoru released his gentle grip before his wet hands landed on a bottle of body wash. "Honey extract," he read the label. Kaoru popped open the cap and had a sniff at the fragrance. "Mm!"

Hikaru sat up in the steaming water, and the liquid brushed against his chest soothingly. He flung off an annoying red rose petal from his skin. He can't ignore his 'problem' now, and he stared at it through the ripples of the water. It was just there, and damn…he was _hard_.

"Ah, Hikaru," Kaoru said in a soft voice, as he squeezed a bit of the thick, sweet smelling paste onto the palm of his hand. "Try to relax, okay? You've been tense all day." His bony, thin hand started rubbing the soap onto his older twin's chest in calm, soothing patterns. "I'm really worried."

"You're quite imaginative, you know," Kaoru said softly, and a submissive smile came onto his face. "You've always done something...original and exciting, and also for the company too. And because of that you might get sick…so let me unwind you."

"Mm," Hikaru murmured, and he smiled at Kaoru's thoughtfulness. The tip of his nose brushed against Kaoru's slightly, and he ran a thumb pad over his twin's cheek. "Why not? I've been somewhat stressed over the past days…_So_…do what you will."

"Alright, Hikaru," he started softly, before changing their positions. Kaoru crawled behind him, and grabbed the body wash bottle. He squeezed a small puddle onto his hands and he placed his hands tenderly onto Hikaru's shoulders. He brought his lips towards Hikaru's ear, and with a small gesture with his hands, he murmured, "Relax…"

Hikaru stiffened as the soapy suds were massaged into his tense muscles, and after a few firm kneading into his shoulders, he relaxed. Hikaru leaned backwards slightly, tipping his head upwards, and closed his eyes comfortably. "You're good at this…" he murmured.

"I've been practicing," Kaoru's melodic voice floated into his ear. Hikaru popped an eye open, and he suspiciously narrowed his eye.

"On who?"

"On my teddy bear!" Kaoru replied instantly, not noticing once of the envious tone that haunted Hikaru's statement.

"…we have one…? I mean—You give it massages?" he asked in disbelief.

Kaoru blushed sheepishly, and his hands momentarily stopped pressing against Hikaru's rigid muscles. He blinked several times and then murmured softly, "Well...I was actually planning to give it to you one day or the other, so I…had…to…practice…?"

A small serene smile adorned Hikaru's lips, and his light chocolate orbs fluttered to a close. "How thoughtful." He succumbed to the gentle pressings against his shoulders and it moved lower to his back.

"Yeah…"

Hikaru sighed before he collapsed his weight onto his little brother, making him squeak when Hikaru's soapy back met his smooth chest. His damp hair tickled against Kaoru's chest, and the weight pressured against body. "H-Hikaru?" he asked meekly, wondering what he was doing to him.

"Keep going…" he said to the confused twin. The rhythmic pressings continued and Hikaru tried to concentrate on the easing it gave to his shoulders and back, however something else had its own mind.

_-He's there naked and beneath him. Helpless, his eyes paints great fear—_

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, at the sudden remembrance of the nightmare he had. He shivered involuntarily, but Kaoru hadn't notice it.

_-Lying there, Kaoru's smooth legs are forced apart, exposing his length. Hungry eyes bear down onto it, and Hikaru purrs hungrily—_

No, he can't hurt Kaoru—

_-Kaoru shakes and trembles as a firm hand was placed on his chest, pushing him further down into the water. The soapy suds were lathered on, emitting a sweet enriching fragrance that made Hikaru hungrier—_

His breath hitched.

_-He leans down, brushing his nose past his throat, and he gives a languid lick—Kaoru squeaks—_

His hazel eyes widened.

_-Hikaru's sly gaze pierces through Kaoru's frightened eyes, and when he leans down, enough for his breath to cascade onto Kaoru's face. He turns his head away, and winces—afraid to look at his older brother in the eye. Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes change—going from sly and conniving to ones full of fear and regret. His smirk falls, and he apologetically whispers into Kaoru's ear—_

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Eh?" Kaoru asked, stopping slightly. Hikaru slumped as he placed his hands over his face. Kaoru looked at him worriedly; he patted him on the shoulder, before wading to the front of his brother. Kaoru tilted his head to catch a glimpse at Hikaru's face. "Hikaru?"

"…Kaoru…" he said quietly, his voice wavering and uneasy. His head hung low and his words escaped from the cracks of his hands. "I'm…I'm…" Yet the words failed to exit his lips.

"Huh? What?" he asked patiently.

_-Kaoru's eyes meet Hikaru's, and for a second, betrayal and hurt flashes in them before he pulls his gaze away. "Hikaru…" Kaoru says, his eyes moistening with tears, as his neck was made apparent—_

"Kaoru…" Hikaru started.

_-Bruises and two particular deep bite marks shows on his pale skin, a single tear slides down his cheek—_

"I…" he gasped in short breaths. His breathing gone heavy, his chest felt pressured as more scenes flitted into his mind. His eyes were swamped with insane visions, his mind unable to form the correct words to express his thoughts. "I'm…"

_-He dare not meet Hikaru's heartbroken gaze, and his voice lowers, as his lower lip quivers.—_

"Hikaru?"

_-"How can you say that if you already did?"—_

"Get away from me!" Hikaru exclaimed suddenly, shoving Kaoru an arm's length away. His arms fell to his side, causing a small splash in the water. "I…"

"Hikaru?" he chanced to put a hand on Hikaru's cheek.

"K-Kaoru!" he exclaimed, while snapping away from his little brother's touch.

"Huh…?" he asked innocently, looking up to Hikaru's eyes with his wide light auburn eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Don't!—"

_I don't think I can control myself!_

"Hikaru?"

_Stop!_

The author's hand wandered to touch Hikaru's hand and he stared at him. "Hikaru. Are you-" He faltered slightly as he saw the emotions behind Hikaru's endless pools of dark beige. "…angry at me…?"

There was silence. Kaoru's eyes were wide and fearful, and Hikaru's eyes refused to make contact with the other. "What? Since when do I get angry at you, Kaoru?!" he asked sharply. The tone made Kaoru flinch and shiver in recoil.

_-Weak; he loves it when Kaoru's completely weak and defenseless. It gives him complete dominance to do what he wants and to express his anger, jealousy, everything else. Oh kami, he knows that Kaoru always enjoys everything that he does to him.—_

_--Hikaru attacks, leaps, and roughly grabs Kaoru, bashing him against the bamboo wall-- "Hikaru!" -Biting, gnawing, he bites— "I-It hurts! Stop!" --drawing blood, he greedily laps up the small dribbles of red—_

_Stop!_

"I…"

"Hikaru, you suddenly look pale…" His expression changed into a worried mien. "Are you okay—" Hikaru's hand suddenly grabbed his arm, pushing Kaoru backwards until his back slammed against the wall. His hot breath fanned against Kaoru's surprised features, and Hikaru's eyes turned dark.

Something had clicked in the businessman's mind, abandoning all thoughts that he had of not hurting his brother. "No, I'm not—" He hissed slightly, an unmistakable look of lust was in his eyes. "Especially not after a whole afternoon of your torture."

"H-"

"Don't even say anything," Hikaru hushed him, as his eyes half-lidded. His younger brother's face flushed at the little distance between them, and Hikaru's minty breath stung his nose slightly. "Kaoru. Have you any idea how aroused I am now?"

"You're always horny," he replied in a quiet voice, but a small blush hung on the edges of his cheeks. Kaoru gasped slightly as a hard, hot member pressed against his thigh. A full-scale blush sprung onto his cheeks; he asked in a small whisper, "So, you had been lusting?"

"After you…?" Hikaru asked slightly. His breath cascaded out slowly, spraying onto his counterpart's flustered face. "Of course I have been, my princess." His head tilted slightly, and their lips brushed briefly, his chapped lips rough against Kaoru's moist ones. "And I absolutely _hated_ how you flirted with my business associate. Have you noticed how that disgusting bastard looked at you?"

"W-What? I wasn't flirting—"

"You were, and I didn't like it at all," he huskily whispered; his eyebrows furrowed lightly, and he glared at Kaoru from half-lidded eyes. "I know that you would try _anything _to spite me, but flirting with another man just completely enrages me."

The author squeaked slightly. "It wasn't intentional—"

"You are _mine_, don't forget that, Kao_ru_. _I _have the right to see your skin, no one else."

His face turned slightly red at his older brother's possessiveness. Hikaru was an over-protective and possessive lover; Kaoru couldn't imagine what Hikaru would do to him next. The mere thought of Hikaru even taking out his jealousy on him scared the author to his wits.

"What about the 'no sex' thing?" he summoned the courage to ask. The older twin let out a small chuckle, as his hand cradled Kaoru's cheek. For some reason, his laugh made Kaoru's face turn red. "Aren't you scared…of…"

"Silly, silly Kaoru—" His seductive smile instantly dropped to be replaced by a frown. "Do you think I can honestly let you walk around with that pretty skin of yours, untouched and unmarked?"

Kaoru's breathing stilled.

"I think not," Hikaru answered for him. "Now, I'll label every inch of your skin as _mine_, so all these conniving and putrid bastards will stay the hell away from you. How does that sound, hmm?"

"H-Hikaru…don't tell me you were _jealous_…"

The older twin's eyes narrowed slightly before he roughly pushed his lips against Kaoru's. His tongue flickered impatiently across Kaoru's lower lip, demanding that he allow entrance. Kaoru, instead, moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Hikaru growled slightly as the younger twin looked up at him. "W-Wait! You _were_ jealous weren't you?"

Hikaru bluntly stared at him, not wanting to open his mouth and _admit _that he was a _tad _bit jealous…Okay. Fine, he was _completely_ jealous that Tamaki was flirting with _his _Kaoru. A low grumble rumbled through his throat and he glared at Kaoru lightly.

"_Eh_? You were—"

His lips mashed against his, cutting off his words and replacing it with a muffle. Kaoru's eyes fluttered slightly, as he sighed into the kiss; his hands traveled everywhere and finally settled onto Hikaru's chest, and onto the soapy substance that he had lathered on. His tender mouth parted open slightly and he felt an intrusion slither into his mouth secretively.

They had a passionate tongue wrestle, both fought for dominance, before Hikaru's forceful muscle overwhelmed him. They broke apart for air; Kaoru's soapy hands woven into Hikaru's damp tresses.

"Hikaru…" The name rattled out in a shaky breath, as the sinful lips started biting down Kaoru's neck. His teeth sank deeply into Kaoru's fare skin; the pain shot through Kaoru's body, sending electricity through his veins.

It hurts, it hurts, but _oh kami_…so addicting. "Possessive—" A gasp broke his sentence, and he groaned the rest of the sentence, as Hikaru's tongue traced the bitten area, "Bastard. _Mmnn_…"

"You are mine, whether you're just playing or not," Hikaru mumbled into the bitten flesh. He lifted his head slightly from Kaoru's bitten skin; a line of saliva hung from his swollen lips and thinned out onto the bruise he created. "And kami-sama, don't even try to stop me when I need beat them up."

"Hikaru," was the only word that he could mumble out, as Hikaru's wet hands cradled his face. "You can't…use violence…in public…" Kaoru's eyes half-lidded; his voice turned low and soft, and it tumbled from his separated lips. "…it's embarrassing."

"Does that even matter?" Hikaru asked, before kissing Kaoru briefly on the lips. The younger twin laughed quietly in response; the light-brown haired man raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "What?"

"I still can't believe how jealous you were," Kaoru laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's head. "And you were ready to punch Tamaki-kun's head off too—"

An envious glint sparkled in Hikaru's eye and he growled, "Don't call him that."

"Why? Hate the way I address him with so much love in my voice, Hikaru-_niichan_?" Kaoru asked teasingly, as he nuzzled with Hikaru's nose. "You get so jealous all the time…"

Hikaru pushed himself against Kaoru until his member dragged against Kaoru's thigh; a tingle of excitement shot through Kaoru's body, and Hikaru's lips pressed hotly against his neck. "But wouldn't _you _get jealous if I had a woman in bed with me?"

"But I thought you…" Kaoru said weakly; his words were muffled and cut off with groans. "…hated them."

"True," he said simply, as he ran a hand up and down Kaoru's side causing him to shudder. "But still, you would…wouldn't you?"

"I'd hate you for life," came his immature answer—he wasn't in the sanest of mind. Hikaru's tongue flickered against his skin, tasting the sweat that mixed with tang of the sweet body wash. Hikaru's eye twinkled as he smiled in triumphant.

His lips ghosted past Kaoru's diminished bruises, and tenderly traced his milky skin, as his hands wandered up and down his body. Kaoru murmured something inaudible, his lips quivering with excitement and lust. His head was tilted upwards slightly, as Hikaru continued his ministrations on his neck.

The younger twin made a reluctant noise at the back of his throat; he was not appreciating the pace of how Hikaru was toying with his neck. Hikaru paid no attention to his groan, but laid a sloppy kiss on his skin. "Hikaru," he whined, his thin hands clamped around his older brother's neck. His speech was cut off with another groan.

The older twin took a piece of flesh into his mouth, clamping it gently between his teeth. The other released an unstable and erratic breath, and Hikaru's tongue lashed at it, back and forth.

His bite released, leaving vague teeth marks on his skin. A small line of saliva dropped onto Kaoru's skin, and Hikaru's light and sloppy kisses trailed up his collar bone and neck, kissing up the side of his face. He made no hurry to nip at Kaoru's sensitive earlobe.

Kaoru was not enjoying it as much. Although he made satisfied purrs and groans, the heat in his lower region was building, lustful and wanton. Hikaru broke away slightly, taking the bottle of 'Honey Extract.'

He popped open the cap and smelled the heavy sweetness that sprung into the air. He poured a lot of the milky white liquid into his hand, and the excess oozed out from his hand, dropping it into the bath water.

"Sweet," he commented, smiling as he kicked off the plug to the drain. The soapy water started to recede, but only slowly, rose petals stuck onto their skin, but they paid no mind. "But you're skin is much sweeter."

Kaoru flushed dark red by the simple comment and turned even redder, when his elder brother's eyes landed on the thing sitting amid his legs, just sticking high and up in the misty waters for attention—

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hikaru asked with an amused smile on his face. Kaoru's eye twitched, as the goop in Hikaru's hand dropped onto his exposed chest. Kaoru shivered; he propped himself up with a hand. Hikaru's hand cradled his chin and smooth finger tickled the flesh underneath his chin. "Turned on?"

"C-Course, you idiot!" he hissed, the blush lingered on his cheeks. A hand fluttered onto his chest, landing into the slippery puddle of white and pale yellow. Hikaru smiled deviously, as he lathered it onto Kaoru's upper torso with lazy circular gestures.

"And here I thought I was the only one with such a problem…" Hikaru said while grinning. The younger brother's face exploded with red, and he looked away from Hikaru, knowing that he would say much more obscene languages.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is edible—"

"You're going to get poisoned," Kaoru blatantly told the truth. This seemed to promote the grin on Hikaru's face, and his lotion-covered hand started to wade lower and onto the skin underneath his belly button. Kaoru bit back a loud groan, only letting a low rumble emit from his throat.

Hikaru nipped at Kaoru's earlobe, and teasingly chewed the skin softly. His tongue trailed down from his earlobe, and he sucked his way towards Kaoru's Adam's apple, where it bobbed up and down with each swallow that he took. Hikaru sucked on the jutting flesh, drops of his saliva trickled down his throat, leaving the liquid to become unremarkably cold against his neck.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's groans rumble, and with a particularly hard suck, his cries and mewls floated in the air, one after the other. The hands that were tangled in his hair, slid even deeper, grasping the knotted hair tightly.

The older Hitachiin left the suckled area, and he brought himself up to kiss Kaoru once again. They had a heated lip-lock, and Hikaru's tongue forcibly made entry way into Kaoru's warm cavern, where his tongue ran over the top of his teeth. Occasionally their tongues brushed, and wrestled passionately before Kaoru gave his complete dominance to his older brother.

The seme's wandering hands journeyed lower until his hand and the thick-smelling wash was on Kaoru's length, causing the younger twin to groan pleasurably into Hikaru's mouth. They broke apart, and Kaoru's light hazel eyes were swamped and clouded by lust.

"Hikaru…" he said breathlessly, his breathing heavy and short.

"You're hard, you know," the other informed him, his finger brushed underneath it to prove his point. Kaoru jerked, biting back an uncontrolled groan. "And you're ridiculously wanton."

"Please, hurry up!" he begged, clenching his eyes in embarrassment. His face was red, and of course he felt embarrassment from begging from his older brother. He felt the same fingers press harder into his member.

"What?"

"You know what I want," Kaoru grumbled, as his fingers slid into Hikaru's hair, and tangled it. Hikaru brought himself up, and he smiled mischievously. Something sharp slid down his length—Kaoru breathed in sharply, before yelling in impatience, "Hikaru!"

"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked sweetly, sugar-coating his words with mock obliviousness. His finger delicately stroked the pulsing and aching member between Kaoru's legs, and the author was gasping breathlessly.

"Just—" A gasp broke his sentence, and Hikaru took the time to bite against the side of his neck.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me," he said seriously, a blush burned brightly on his face. Just admitting it made him feel awkward, and—kami, the ache that was building down south. Kaoru felt slender and slick fingers wrap around it, and a rough pad of his thumb ran over his head, smearing some of the precum that was squirting out.

"Where?"

He gave a glare, and weakly grumbled. "Hikaru."

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and take me!"

"No can do," Hikaru said craftily, and their forehead touched. Kaoru frowned deeply, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Something went 'ding', but Kaoru didn't pay attention to it. The glint in Hikaru's eyes weren't good. "Remember. We can't have sex…right?" Suddenly, Hikaru was off him and sitting up in the tub of water. "I'm so sorry; I'm just living by your rules. Besides…I just have to get my hands on those things in the suite."

Kaoru blushed furiously; he was completely dismayed, as Hikaru stood up from the bath, smiling to him with all naked glory. "Well! The door unlocked a few seconds ago—"

"What?" the author asked, while watching Hikaru climb out from the bathing area. Hikaru was still hard, but didn't make any movements to actually get rid of it—kami, his attitude was all void of lust—

Instead, Hikaru grabbed pair of boxers and slipped them on, taking a towel from the racks to dry his hair and upper body. He slung the white moist towel over his shoulder and winked at Kaoru, as he easily slid open the once locked door.

"Go do away with your problem yourself, and just to let you know, this is _my_ form of tormenting you as you did to me," he said before leaving.

Kaoru sat there and blinked.

Once…

Twice…

"_HIKARU!"_

* * *

He was not a happy sport when he walked out of the bathroom; instead…he was quite furious. He did not _do _away his hardened member in the privacy of the bathroom. No…

He never done it before, and it felt completely stupid and ridiculous if he had done it while Hikaru in the other room. So in as a result, the twenty-four year old author ended up walking out from the bathroom in boxers that had an obvious bulge in it.

His eye swept along suite, and he wondered where Hikaru had gone. The suite did _not _look normal now. There were jars of peanut butter and jelly, whip cream, ice cream, sake—

Is Hikaru planning a party?

But if he was…where was he? Kaoru neared the table and looked at it confusedly. The only peculiar items sitting on the counter was a long string of sturdy rope—

Now where did he find that? The younger twin glanced around, looking for any signs of his older twin. Surely the businessman didn't go out somewhere with that hardened member. Wait…what if he _did_?

A thought flitted into his mind…what if…Hikaru went out and hired a prostitute to have sex with?! But—didn't Hikaru hate women?

But he only hated women because they were damn picky, they weren't _'fun'_ to play wit, and they had their…_monthlies_.

…Screw that. Duh—of course! Hikaru could have done that, judging how he wasn't going to do _it_ with him! A furious tint of pink popped onto his face, and he clutched his fist around the towel that he held.

'Damn Hika—'

A piece of cloth was thrown over Kaoru's eyes, and it swamped his vision with white—a blindfold. Suddenly it jerked—it was being tied—and he toppled backwards; Kaoru landed on a firm chest, vulnerable and confused.

His hands were grabbed suddenly and pulled behind his back. Something was flung around his thin wrists, over and over again, and tightened until he yelped. 'Who—?' he thought, his mind flooded with confusion. Was this Hikaru? But wasn't he _out_? His breathing stilled, as he stood there in complete silence.

Kaoru wiggled his hands blindly, his wrists burned against the rope, and his thin fingers flexed helplessly. Hot breath sprayed onto his neck, and he shuddered as _foreign _hands gripped his arms gently—

Lips brushed against his ear, before giving a lick. In a barely audible voice, he whispered, "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

He was spun around; a pair of warm lips crashed against his own, and the younger twin didn't react. A calming smell wafted to his nose, and Kaoru relaxed slightly, a relieved smile came onto his face, as he basked in the calming and familiar fragrance of—

"Mm, Hikaru, you surprised me," he murmured, as his eyes closed beneath the blindfold.

-Honey Extract.

* * *

A/N: And yes! There you go. I'll leave it to your imagination to decide what Hikaru does with the whip cream and all those stuff. (Although it did give some hint in his perverted fantasies...) And no, it's not going to be a full lemon. (it's full of foreplay! Aren't you happy, nuff?!)

Anyways. Guys. I shall ask a really **big** favor from you. Can you guys click on my name, and read what is listed at the very top? There's a linky to a Ouran forum that I helped make, and it would completely make me happy if some people joined it and post regularly. There's a cool way of RPGing too! Canon characters can be played, and the way its organized it really awesome, so check it out please! It's not like I'm forcing you to join-- -COUGH**JOINDAMMIT**COUGH- So yeah! -innocent smile-

Anyways. About this story--please leave a reveiw! Thank you so much for reading it! And if you think its qualified for a cherry, please say so. -happy grin-

--Until Later

-Demi-kun.


End file.
